1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-pre-compensation system of write data in a floppy disk drive (FDD) unit and to an apparatus employing such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, two types of recording media are available for use in the FDD, high density recording media (having a high memory capacity) denoted 2HD and low density recording media (having a lower memory capacity) denoted 2DD. Also presently available are FDD units (called double-FDD) which use both types recording media.
Furthermore, together with the market demand for even larger memory capacities, double-FDDs which use a recording media having a recording density even higher than that of the 2HD have been put to practical use.